Waiting for my SUN
by MissGCullen
Summary: Edward Cullen is a reporter to a famous newspaper. He is successful but he hasn’t got something important. The reason to live, he hasn’t got his sun.His nephew has a cancer. Can while the trying to save him find and his sun?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Living in the dark without want it, is scares you.

Not have a reason to escape from night's jail is pain.

BUT

Someday, sometime, somewhere and with a mysterious way

You'll find your sun and it'll help you escape

AND

Live your life.

**

* * *

**Hey guys!I'm bck with a new story.


	2. Living into dark

Waiting for my SUN

Chapter 1

Living into dark

Wait. Every time I ask them why I don't find the one, they answer wait. Wait what? All my friends have a girl to be or a boy. The only thing I have is the **_dark_**, the jail which always imprisons **_me_**. The dark nightmares which she makes me to see and through them. I always live into dark, I have used to it. It's ordinary for me **_living into dark_**, living without a**_ sun. My sun. _**Sometimes I feel **_weak_**; I feel that only night **_understand me_**. And for this reason she keeps me **_prisoner_**. I had understood them my nightmares are my **_guardians_** and the moon the**_ irons_**. I have taken my decision; in this world my sun doesn't **_exist_**. Maybe I'm getting insane or it's just me but I feel walking deeper and deeper inside this dark.

I woke up this morning breathless from another nightmare. This time I was running from something, in my way I found a beautiful girl. She had brown hair and eyes. I don't know but I grabbed her from her waist and started running. At the end we were on a cliff and we dove into the deep sea. None of us **_survive._**

My cell phone started buzzing. I didn't have to go to the work. So who could be? Jasper is with Alice in vocation and Emmet with Rosalie too. I saw my phone, the person who calls was UN expecting for me to call me. It was my brother Jacob. Actually we aren't real brothers. I am adopted. My real mother gave for adoption twenty three years ago. I was only three when they gave me. They hadn't enough money and they had just finished high school. My biology mother didn't go to school and my biology father had worked to feed her and me. I am not mad at them giving me, I understand them.

"Hello?" I answer the phone. I and Jacob hadn't talk after out mother's funeral. He and his family left for Europe two days after. "Hey bro! How are you?" Jacob tried to ask me with a funny voice. It wasn't funny; it was a deep sad and depressing.

"I'm fine you? How is Billy? Ness?" I asked him for my nephew and sister-in-law.

"Ness is fine but not Billy." He sighed throw the phone. I started get worried for him. I love so much my nephew. I was there when Ness gave birth to him. Jacob was out from city for a work. "What's wrong with him?" I asked him. He didn't answer. "Jacob Daniel Black! What's wrong with him?" I yelled and asked him. He sighed, I heard him crying.

"He has a cancer brother. A brain cancer like our mother had. For his own good we realized it soon but the most possibilities is not at his side." He said and sobbed. I let my tears escape. First my mother and now my nephew. God doesn't love me and much. "Jake where are you?" I asked him. "I'll get permission from the work to leave and I'll come no matter what." I said and I wiped my tears. I didn't want him hear me cry. He wouldn't handle it.

"At NYC. We have one of the best doctors here. She is very nice and young but her father was doctor and I trust her. Come as soon as you can Edward, me and Ness need you." He said and hung up. I called at newspaper, they gave me the permission and I booked a flight to NYC. The flight wasn't too long. California was enough near to the NYC. (A/N if is not I ask apologize. I really I don't know.)

I didn't even go to a hotel. I went to the hospital. A very helpful nurse showed me Billy's room. I saw Jacob sitting in a chair and so Ness but she was sitting next to Billy. "Hey guys." I mumbled. They both looked me. Jacob came and hugged me. I hugged him back. It was very painful see my nephew lie down at this bed. "He'll be fine. I swear I do everything is possible." I promised them. I have to help me like he did. For a while he helped me leave the night's jail. And for this reason I have to help him.

"Morning mr and mrs Black. He needs to eat something; he becomes weaker and weaker every day." A soft voice said from the door. It was like a melody to my ears. A beautiful melody. I turned to face her. She had brown hair, brown eyes and a smile like sun. Like the sun who I waiting to come. "Morning miss Cullen. This is my brother Edward. He came straight from California here." Jacob said. I and miss Cullen shook heads. I didn't want to leave her had but I had to leave it.

"He is waking up." Ness informed us. I saw Billy's brown eyes open. A smile showed up to his face when he saw me. "Uncle Eddie!" I guess he screamed but his voice was so weak. "Hey dude! How are you feeling? The doctor here said that you don't eat. Is it true?" I asked him with a joke voice. And it worked he laughed.

"I'm fine but I can't eat. I feel so weak." He apologized to me. I hit playfully and very softly at his arm. He laughed again. "If you don't, you won't to feel weak, you have to eat." I told him and I stroked his leg. "Okay buddy?" I asked him with my crooked smile. "Yes Eddie!" he said happy.

Knowing that his smile will disappear one day, my heart started beating faster. It was unfair for him, for his family, for me. I saw him eating or saw miss Cullen feeding him was a gun shoot to my heart. He chuckled with my jokes and miss Cullen's funny faces. Jacob and Ness went for a walk, they needed to talk about all this. Jacob said to me that they wanted get a divorce but with Billy's situation that would make Billy feel worse.

They talked about it and with miss Cullen. She said that it would better if they were waiting for this. Billy was needed a family, a united family. I was happy that I was in his life now. His brown eyes closed and very softly. His bronze curly hair doesn't move anymore. He was so peaceful now, now that he is sleeping. Not like me. I can't sleep like him, so peacefully. I always sleep like I am a wanted man. Miss Cullen saw my pain face and came closer to me. She pressed her hand at my cheek and stroked it.

"He'll be fine, I promise." She told me. I took her had and pressed it more at my cheek. I kissed her palm. "We lost our mother like this; it'll pain us so much if we lost him too. Especially like this." I said. she stroked my cheek again. "I lost my biology father like this. My biology mother gave for adoption 3

weeks later." She sighed. Jacob and Ness weren't here yet and I am so attractive to her.

"I am adopted too." I told her. I had a small problem tell that, but not with her. She didn't say anything. She just hugged me. A happy feeling created at my body. We didn't pull away until someone clear his/her throat. "Sorry." Miss Cullen said and pulled away. Miss Cullen and I left to the room with Jacob and Ness. We didn't speak, we watched Billy sleep. I looked over at my hand. It had a paper inside.

_'Call me when you can.********_

_-miss Cullen'_

A smile appeared to my face.

* * *

**sorry if it is too small!I wanted to give you something before i leave for Easter's holidays. I won't upload at least for 10 days. Make them for that! My parents don't let me took my laptop with me. So who you think is miss Cullen? Do you like the idea Jacob and Edward like brothers?Personaly? I love it! Pls guys review!**


	3. Out from day's prison

Waiting for my SUN

Chapter 2

Out from day's prison.

I woke up the next morning in a hospital chair at Billy's room. Thanks god I didn't have a nightmare again. For me sleep is a bad thing. I can't sleep like I want; I can't see the dreams which I want. The only things that I can do are feeling like a prisoner and see nightmares. But why I feeling like a prisoner? Why I see the night dark like a jail? The most people believe-like I read in a book-, that something is missing of their life. In the other hand they believe that they're getting crazy. But I don't think that I belong to the second category. But what is missing of my life? I search to find the reason but nothing.

I closed my eyes again. The sleep didn't take me again. My eyes opened wide when I heard a sound. I saw miss Cullen in the ground. I quickly went to her and helped her stood up.

"Thanks. I'm such a klutz woman." She mumbled and laughed. I didn't laugh with her, she looked me confused.

"I find your klutz away to attractive someone." I truly told her. She shook her head, she didn't believe me. "I'm saying the truth." I said again. She looked me with her eyes full of happiness. "Thanks. The most guys find it unattractive." She smiled. We heard a chuckled.

"What is imp?" I asked him playfully when we saw that Billy had woken up. He laughed weakly. "Where is mum and dad?" he asked me when he didn't see his parents. Miss Cullen looked at me. Of course I had to answer this. "Buddy I don't know. Probably they'll be here in a few." And then Jacob and Ness got in the room hand in hand. I smiled to him but that it wasn't enough. He turned away. What the hell? Then I understand. I was still holding miss Cullen's hand but why he cares? **NO AWAY**! He likes her like hell I can say! Fuck! Ness must know that but…?

"Well I should leave my shift ended 20 minutes ago but I wanted to see how Billy is." Miss Cullen said and let my hand. "I'll leave too. I need to find a hotel and take a shower." I smiled apologetically at Ness. "Bye buddy." I kissed Billy's forehead. "Bye uncle Eddie." I heard a giggle but I didn't give attention. I and miss Cullen left the room.

"Do you need any help find a hotel?" she asked me. I looked at her; a sweet smile was on her face. I smiled back at her. I felt like I lost a burden from my body. "Yes. Do you know where I can find a good one?" I asked her. She laughed with a confusing laugh. "My home." She winked me. "Are you kidding me?" I asked hopeful that she wasn't joking.

"No I'm not. My mother has a hotel…better say rooms for rent." She laughed. Her laugh was so sweet like melody. I nodded. She got into doctor's office to change at her clothes. While she was in I saw Jacob come towards to me. "Leave her alone because you're my brother and I don't want to fight with you. Understood?" he asked me. I looked at him unbelievable. I felt my body getting warmer and warmer. I looked at him mad. "You have a wife and a son. Why you care about her life? I'll do whatever I want, I'm single if you remember." I finished and he left. I turned to the door, a few seconds later miss Cullen get out.

"Do you need a lift?" she asked me. I laughed and she understood why. I rolled my eyes; we started walking to hospital's garage. "Well this is my car." She pointed in a black Mercedes. I chuckled. "Why are you chuckling?" she asked and hit playfully my arm. "Because…" I laugh. "The tone in your voice…" I laughed again. She shook her head and laughed with me. God this woman will kill me.

An hour later we arrived at her 'house' like she is calling it. I saw two people sitting in a small yard, drinking their tea-I guess- the woman had bronze hair catching in a braid. Her eyes were green. The man had blond hair and brown eyes. I and miss Cullen went to them.

"Hey mum, dad." She gave them a kiss on cheek. "This is Edward. He needs a room, which mum?" she asked again. I looked at her mother. She looked at me, she had a surprised face. "Yes we have hun. It's nice to have one more person here with us. I'm Esmee Cullen. This is my husband Carlisle Cullen and I guess you know Bella." Her mum said. Bella huh? A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

"Okay Edward, come with me." Bella told me and I followed her.

Behind the yard exist a small build with full of doors. She got in one of the doors, after a while she came out with a key. "Come with me." she said. I would follow her and in the end of the word. We went at the second floor. She gave me the key.

"Here is your room. If you need I'll be in the next room." she told me. "Bella wait." I grabbed her from her arm. "What?" she turned and looked me. "Thanks." I told her and let her arm down.

"Why?" she asked confused. I shook my head. "For trying save my nephew, for giving me a place to live, for…_everything_." I wanted to say for being in my life but she would got me for a crazy.

"It's okay." She smiled to me and left. I felt happy. I had to felt like these for years now. But Billy's situation it's not and the best. Man! He is all I have now. I know… he is only me nephew but he was who helped get out from the dark when he birth and now _she_ does that. Wow! I'm getting crazy.

I got into the room; I took a shower and a nap. I needed. After a few hours someone knocked on the door. I got up and opened it. "Can I get in?" Bella asked me with her brown eyes wide open from the rain. The tent was up in the outside balcony.

"Yes!" I said and let her got in. I gave her a towel to warm herself. "Thanks. I brought cake and coffee." She smiled apologized.

"Had you ate and drank?" I asked hoping that she wouldn't. "No…I thought maybe you wanted do that together but I can leave…if you want." She said and looked down.

"What? No! Stay!" I helped her sit at the bed. "Thanks by the way." She giggled a bit. I put the coffee in cups and gave the one at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. I know I shouldn't do that but… "Yes, ask whatever you want and when ever you want." She smiled again. God! She had a gorgeous smile!

"Is exist something between you and my brother? I mean Jacob." She looked down, like she was guilty for something.

"Was existed." She told me. I sat next to her, waiting hear the story.

_"When he came to the hospital with Billy, he told me that he was divorced. I didn't know it."_ a few tears escaped from her eyes. _"We changed phones; we got out for a few dates. When Billy's results were out I saw him coming with a woman at the hospital, in the begging I thought that he wanted his wife knows what is wrong with his child but when she introduced herself like mrs Black, I understand everything. I ended the things with Jacob the same day."_ I wiped her tears. I kissed her head and play lightly with her hair.

"It's okay. His jerk, I always I knew that he was cheating her, she knew it too but she never admitted to herself. He came to found me while you were chancing. He told me leave you alone." I said, she looked at me.

"Don't." she whispered. I put my finger in front of her lips.

"Never." I didn't regret say this word. Finally it got out from my mouth. I felt her lips at mine.

Bella's pov

I don't know what happened to me and I kissed him. When he said never I felt like he was the one. Like there isn't tomorrow without him. It's stupid! I know him one day and I'm kissing him. "Sorry…" I said with my lips on his.

"It's okay…more than okay." He kissed me one more time and we pulled away. It never got deepen, it was simple and gently. Full of need and romance.

"Well…" I started say. He chuckled a bit. He messed a bit his messy hair. I through my hand at his hair. He chuckled a bit. "I should ask you on a date now?" he asked awkwardly. I laughed.

"Yep." I said and pouting at the 'p'. He laughed again. "Then would you?" he asked again. I smiled, realizing something. "Yes." I sad with a love in my voice, in my eyes, in my whole body. I felt whole when I was with him. Like I was out from day's prison.

**

* * *

**Sorry for being so late!I really I don't know when then next will be out!Please review!I know it's small!

I don't own the Twilight!


	4. It's gonna be love

Waiting for my SUN  
Chapter 3  
It's gonna be love  
Edward's pov

Bella and I decided go to our first date soon, because we shared a first  
kiss  
before it. So tonight we'll go to our first date. I was so nervous. I  
hadn't gone to a date for 2 years. I am not a player or a womanizer or  
something like that. I am a romantic ad helpless man, who is trying to find  
his soul mate. I turn on the radio, the song It's gonna be love by Mandy  
Moore was on. When the chorus was playing Bella's face came to my mind. Is  
this symbolizing something? The universe tries to show me that she is the

one?

I don't know, but I know one thing: I will fall in love with her soon. No,  
too soon. I send an e-mail to my chief editor and childhood friend Alice askin  
for more days out from work. I waited for her answer while I was taking a  
shower. When I got out from the shower I checked my e-mails. I had a new one  
from her.

**Dear Edward,**  
**I'm sorry to hear that Billy is not well, but you can't take more days out**  
**from work. We need you back soon! Also bring an article for the hospitals**  
**there and the doctors. If you can also get an interview from Billy's**  
**doctor. Ed, I'm getting married with Jazz and we want you be the best man.**  
**Don't forget e-mail me back soon, I need to hear your answer.**  
**Sorry for Billy again.**  
**Love Alice.**

**! I have to be at work in two weeks! Why you do this to me Al? I'm happy  
for you but….! I heard a knock on the door. It must be Bella. **, I  
wasn't ready yet. I looked over at the clock. It was only 5:45pm and we had  
the date at 7:30pm. What's going on here?

"Who is it?" I asked and Bella got in with a smile. I smiled back to her. She  
sat next to me in front of my laptop. She looked at my e-mail. Her face  
turned to sad.  
"When are you leaving?" she asked. I sighed.

"In two weeks, but I hope Alice will give me more time." She looked away,  
broken.

"Then why go on this date?" she asked. I made her looked at me. "What do  
you mean?" I asked her but she didn't answer. Oh no!

I turned to my laptop and e-mailed Alice again.

**I should begin with a Dear Alice but I won't. So...**  
**** off Alice,**  
**I need to stay here not only for Billy but for me too. I've been here only a**  
**day**  
**and I started finding myself again. It's no him anymore, it's me. I'm**  
**here and I start to feel happy. Guess what. I have a date tonight. Yes with**  
**a girl and I really like her. So back off and leave me alone. I'm happy for**  
**you and Jasper but if you want me to be happy then let me stay here…**  
**because**  
**it's gonna be love. Alice I feel that I'll fall in love with her, so**  
**please don't make me leave her.**  
**Love Edward.**

Bella looked over at the e-mail and then hugged me. I know that I'll regret  
staying but I had to. Now that I found her, now that she showed me that she  
cares about me. "Now go get ready, we'll leave in about 10 minutes."  
I said and she freaked out. I was sure that she would. She kissed me on the  
lips and left. Is unbelievable how this girl make me feel.

After ten minutes I knocked at Bella's door. When she opened the door my  
mouth was wide open. She was wearing a blue strapless blouse, a pair of white  
jeans. Her hair was down and a bit curlier now. I gave her one of my sweet  
smiles. I decided to take her to a restaurant near the sea. It was a big road  
but its worth it. We ate our meal and then we decided take a walk on the  
beach.

"Did you ever feel that you know your destiny?" Bella asked me. She  
pressed her lips into a line.  
"Only when I decided to be a reporter, you?" I asked her.  
"Only when I decided to be a doctor." She looked down. She wanted to ask  
something else, but she was afraid.  
"When did you learn that your adopted?" I asked her. I was looking at the  
sea, not wanting to see her reaction.  
"I was ten when my biological mother came to take me back, away from Esmee  
and  
Carlisle. I didn't go of course. I had already loved them. You?" she asked  
me after she had answered my question. I looked at her.  
"It was my graduation day." I chuckled ironic. "It supposed to be the  
best day of my life but it wasn't. I took it so badly, forgetting how much  
Elizabeth and Edward loved me. Ness and my ex-girlfriend tried to convince me  
to  
talk to them. I did it and for that day I never stoped loving them." She gave  
me  
a smile. I put my arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on my shoulder

and I kissed her hair.  
"Why did you break up with her?" I knew what she means. It was a painful  
story for me.  
"I was twenty and in love with and I were dating since  
we were sixteen…" I sighed. "I was going to propose to her but the same  
day I caught her cheating on me." she hugged me tightly. A small sorry  
escaped  
from her lips.  
"She was cheating with Jacob."  
"That guy must hate you." she mumbled more to herself than to me.  
"Let's don't talk about him anymore. This night is mine and yours."  
And I kissed her lips.

* * *

A big thanks t Aurora wrote the chapter again because of my grammar' mistakes!Thank you so much!


End file.
